Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 01
is the first and second episodes of the Beyblade Burst Rise anime and the first episode Internationally. Episode 1 aired on the CoroCoro Channel on YouTube on April 5th, 2019 and episode 2 aired on April 12th, 2019 in Japan. Both episodes later aired as one episode on January 18th, 2020 in New Zealand and on February 8th, 2020 in America and will later air on March 7th, 2020 in Canada. Plot After training with Valt Aoi, Dante Koryu is ready to take on the world with his new Bey, Ace Dragon! Major Events * Valt reveals his new Sword Valtryek to Dante and Delta and battles Dante and wins. * Dante arrives in Japan. * Dante meets Arman and his brother, Taka, and they battle with Arman winning. * Dante meets his uncle who takes him to his training area where he finds Arman and Taka. * Dante and Arman have a rematch, which Dante wins. Characters * Dante Koryu (debut) * Valt Aoi (Rise debut) * Delta Zakuro (debut) * Arman Kusaba (debut) * Taka Kusaba (debut) * Tango Koryu (debut) * Kaio Koryu (debut) * Rogia Koryu (debut) * Ichika Kindo (debut) * Dragon (debut) Beyblades * Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan (Dante's; debut) * Sword Valtryek Blitz Power Retsu (Valt's; debut) * Bushin Ashindra Hurricane Keep Ten (Amane's; debut) * Air Knight Vertical Volcanic (Dante's; Former) Featured Battles * Valt Aoi (Sword Valtryek Blitzu Power Retsu) vs. Dante Koryu (Air Knight Vertical Volcanic) = Valt & Valtryek (2-0) ** Round 1: Valt & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Dante Koryu (Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan) vs. Arman Kusaba (Bushin Ashindra Hurricane Keep Ten) = Arman and Ashindra (2-1) ** Round 1: Dante & Dragon (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) ** Round 2: Arman and Ashindra (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Dante Koryu (Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan) vs. Arman Kusaba (Bushin Ashindra Hurricane Keep Ten) = Dante and Dragon (2-0) ** Round 1: Dante and Dragon (Burst Finish; 2pts) Special Moves Used * Hyper-Flux (Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu) * Dragon Launch (Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan) * Bushin Guard (Bushin Ashindra Hurricane Keep Ten) * Spring Cannon (Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan) * Hurricane Defense (Bushin Ashindra Hurricane Keep Ten) * Tower Counter (Bushin Ashindra Hurricane Keep Ten) Full Episode Beyblade Burst GT - Episode 1|Episode 1 (Japanese) Beyblade Burst GT - Episode 2|Episode 2 (Japanese) Gallery Burst Rise E1 - Valt and Sword Valtryek.png Burst Rise E1 - Dante Admiring Sword Valtryek.png Burst Rise E1 - Heated Up Valt.png BBGTA Gold Turbo (Slash Valkyrie).png Burst Rise E1 - Air Knight Bursts.png Burst Rise E1 - Ace Dragon.png Burst Rise E1 - Dante and Ace Dragon.png Burst Rise E1 - Excited Dante.png Burst Rise E1 - Valt's Speech.png Burst Rise E1 - Dante Admiring Bushin Ashindra.png Burst Rise E1 - Dante Standing Up for Taka.png Burst Rise E1 - Taka Thanking Dante.png Burst Rise E1 - Dante and Arman.png Burst Rise E1 - Dante and Ace Dragon 2.png Burst Rise E1 - Arman and Bushin Ashindra.png Burst Rise E1 - Battle Ready Arman.png Burst Rise E1 - Arman Uses Bushin Guard.png Burst Rise E1 - Heated Up Dante.png Burst Rise E1 - Glowing Ace Dragon.png Burst Rise E1 - Heated Up Dante 2.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 27.png Burst Rise E1 - Ace Dragon's Special Attack.png Burst Rise E1 - Rung-Out Bushin Ashindra.png Burst Rise E1 - Ace Dragon 2.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 30.png Burst Rise E1 - Heated Up Dante 3.png Burst Rise E1 - Heated Up Arman.png Burst Rise E1 - Heated Up Arman 2.png Burst Rise E1 - Arman Uses Hurricane Defense.png Burst Rise E1 - Bushin Ashindra's Hurricane Defense.png Burst Rise E1 - Ace Dragon Bursts.png Burst Rise E1 - Annoyed Dante.png Burst Rise E1 - Arman's Victory.png Burst Rise E1 - Dante and Delta in a Flashback.png Burst Rise E1 - Delta Zakuro.png Burst Rise E1 - Dante and Tango.png Burst Rise E1 - Present Dante and Young Dante Comparison.png Burst Rise E1 - Dante Challenges Arman.png Burst Rise E1 - Heated Up Dante 4.png Burst Rise E1 - Arman Uses Tower Counter.png Burst Rise E1 - Dante Uses Dragon Launch.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Bushin Ashura Hurricane Keep Ten vs Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Bushin Ashura Hurricane Keep Ten avatar 25.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan avatar 44.png Burst Rise E1 - Ace Dragon's Golden Glow.png Burst Rise E1 - Bushin Ashindra Bursts.png Trivia * Beginning with this season, Japanese episodes are now 11 minutes long. Because of this, two episodes are combined to make one 22-minute episode. * This is the first Beyblade Burst episode to air in America before it does in Canada. * In the English version of the episode, the scenes where Dante and Arman talk about the Ace Dragon and Bushin Ashindra Energy Layers are cut out. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst episodes